Carbon nanotubes are cylindrical nanostructures containing carbon atoms in a hexagonal arrangement primarily through sp2 bonds. They can be created by a number of techniques, including chemical vapor deposition, arc discharge, and laser ablation. Carbon nanotubes have generally inert surfaces.